goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie the Otter and Catherine Cheetah's Playdate
Sophie the Otter and Catherine Cheetah's Playdate is a GoAnimate video by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot In this video, Sophie visits Catherine Cheetah's house for a playdate with her. It's all fun and games until Ratso Catso arrives and makes fun of Catherine Cheetah for being a Maple Town character and a Maple Town, Sanrio, Pretty Cure, Jewelpet, Sylvanian Families and Sailor Moon fan, being a Japanophile and wearing kimonos. Sophie defends Catherine Cheetah and grounds Ratso Catso. At the end, Sophie bids farewell to Catherine Cheetah and asks her if they can have another playdate sometime. Cast *Julie as Sophie the Otter *Ivy as Catherine Cheetah *Evil Genius/Zack/David as Ratso Catso Transcript *(June 5, 2017) *see Sophie the Otter in her room, looking bored *Sophie: "I'm bored. If only if I have someone to play with. Wait a minute! How about going to Catherine Cheetah's house? She's a nice, caring, and adorable 8 year old girl cheetah in all of Canada!" *jumps into a bubble, floats out of her houseboat and all the way to Catherine Cheetah's house *cut to Catherine Cheetah in her room with her Eevee and Growlithe. *Catherine Cheetah: "Look Eevee and Growlithe! There's a big bubble outside holding Sophie!" *barks happily *floats into Catherine Cheetah's room and releases from her bubble *Catherine Cheetah: "Hi, Sophie!" *Sophie: "Hello, Catherine! Do you want to have a playdate with me?" *Catherine Cheetah: "Sure!" *Sophie: "What would you like to do?" *Cherry: "I want to play with my toys!" *Sophie: "OK." *Cheetah shows her Fanny Fox plush to Sophie *Sophie: "You're a Maple Town fan and a Maple Town character?!" *Catherine Cheetah: "That's right, Maple Town is my first favorite TV show of all time along with Sylvanian Families, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon and Jewelpet!" *pulls out her duck plush *Sophie: "This is my duck plush!" *Cherry: "Where did you get that from?" *Sophie: "I got that from the 2013 Lake Hoohaw Fair." *Catherine Cheetah: "Cool! Can we start playing with toys now?" *Sophie: "OK!" *two sit down *Catherine Cheetah: (holding her Pinkie Pie plush and pretending to make the toy speak) "Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! We're gonna have fun!" (moves his toy around) "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" (giggles) *Sophie: (holding her duck plush and also pretending to make it speak) "Quack! I'm Flick Jr., named after a cool duck kid in Lake Hoohaw. Quack!" *Catherine Cheetah: (still pretending to make his plush speak) "Come on, my precious ducky! Ride on my back! We're gonna zoom all around the world!" *Sophie: (still pretending to make her duck plush talk and moves it on the Pinkie Pie plush's back) "Quack! Here we go!" *Catherine Cheetah and Sophie: (in unison while moving the plush toys around) "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is fun!" *minutes later *Catherine Cheetah: "Now that we played with our toys. We should watch something." *shows a Maple Town: The House Made of Love VHS tape *Sophie: "If you don't know what it is, Maple Town is an anime by Toei and dubbed in the US by Saban Entertainment. It's one of my favorite shows that came out on Nick in the late 80's. By judging the cover of this VHS, you'll probably love it." *Catherine Cheetah: "Of course I'll love it because it looks cute and I'm a Maple Town character." *Sophie: "I'll place this into the VCR for you to watch." (inserts the tape into the VCR) *two sit on Catherine Cheetah's bed and Eevee and Growlithe leap onto the bed soon after and Growlithe barks once *Sophie: "Looks like your Eevee and Growlithe wants to watch it too!" *Catherine Cheetah: (taking out her Hello Kitty doll) "I know that. Not just my two of my Pokèmon, but let's also watch this with Hello Kitty and My Melody!" *Sophie: "Good idea! Don't forget Flick Jr.!" (pulls out her duck plush again) *Maple Town opening is displayed on the TV *minutes later *Sophie: "Say Catherine Cheetah, on a star scale of 1 to 5, how would you rate this video?" *Catherine Cheetah: "5 stars!" *Sophie: "I'll give it 5 stars too!" *Catherine Cheetah: "Do you want to listen to one of my Japanese songs?" *Sophie: "I want to listen to Love Link from Doki Doki! PreCure." *Catherine Cheetah: "OK! Party time for two!" *speaker appears and the two begin dancing to Love Link from Doki Doki! PreCure *the song is over, the two stop dancing and hear loud knocks on the door *Catherine Cheetah: "Who could it be? It better be a nice visitor!" *opens the door revealing Ratso Catso. The two become shocked in the process *Ratso Catso: "Hi, you losers! Catherine Cheetah, you are so f***king stupid for being a Maple Town character and not letting me get My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic stuff and for liking Maple Town, Pretty Cure, Sanrio, Sailor Moon and Sylvanian Families and you wearing kimonos makes you look like a f***ing retard!" *Cheetah starts crying *Sophie: "Don't worry Catherine Cheetah. I'll handle it." (to Ratso Catso) "Ratso Catso, for insulting Catherine Cheetah. You're grounded grounded grounded grounded for over 100 billion score centuries. Get out of this house right now before I call the Royal Canadian Mounted Police on you!" *Ratso Catso: (running away) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's not fair!" *Sophie: "You can stop crying now, Catherine. The bully has gone away." *Catherine Cheetah: "Let's have an indoor picnic!" *Sophie: "Sounds good to me!" *two get out Catherine Cheetah's picnic basket, open it and take out the contents, spread the picnic blanket, take out the food, and sit down *Cheetah is eating a piece of chocolate cake and Sophie is licking a scoop of vanilla ice cream *two continue eating and drinking the foods until there is none left *Catherine Cheetah: "That was delicious!" *Sophie: "I'm with you on that. Oh, by the way. I think I have to go now. We had enough fun, didn't we?" *Catherine Cheetah: "Yes. It felt like a party!" *Sophie: "Can we have more playdates in the future?" *Catherine Cheetah: "Of course. I'll see you again soon!" *Sophie: "Sayanora!" (leaps into a bubble again and floats out the window) *Cheetah waved bye bye to Sophie the Otter as sparkling tears of joy formed in the corner on her eyes and begin streaming down her face. *Catherine Cheetah: "See you soon!" *end Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2017 videos Category:Series based on Maple Town